


In Exile

by Lilahkat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), K9 and Company, Sarah Jane Smith's Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Lilahkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unexpected return of the Third Doctor, long after Sarah Jane had parted ways with his next incarnation may change the course of events forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It all belongs to the BBC. I am only borrowing the characters for a while and I will put them back where I found them.
> 
> Author's Note: This is placed for Sarah Jane sometime after the Five Doctors and K9 and Company but well before the Big Finish audio novels. She is still living in Croydon at this point. I am assuming the Brigadier was knighted sometime before he retired. He's almost ready to do so now - so he's already been knighted. I don't know that they ever specify when it happens in canon. For the Brigadier this happens before Battlefield. As well, in this universe the Brig didn't marry Doris - you'll see who he's with - so yes, it's AU.

A ringing phone drew Sarah's attention away from the article she was trying to write. "Sarah Jane Smith," she answered distractedly.

"Ms. Smith, I think you should get to the old UNIT headquarters immediately. I'll meet you there." The Brigadier's voice filtered through the phone. "Please come quickly." The click of the phone hanging up was the next sound she heard.

"Wait, Brigadier!" Sarah's attention was immediately drawn to the receiver. He'd said so little and yet it was what he hadn't said that told her more than what he had said. It had to be something to do with the Doctor. "K-9," she started to call out. "Oh, I can't take you with me, can I? What if they decided to appropriate you?"

"Mistress?" The little mechanical dog rolled up, his ears twitching.

"I have to go to UNIT. I'm certain that it has something to do with the Doctor, if the Brig's mysterious phone call was any indication." Sarah reached for her jacket immediately. "If I can, I'll convince him to visit, alright?"

"Affirmative, Mistress," K-9 responded cheerfully.

"There's a good dog," Sarah said, casting a bright smile at her friend. "Who knows, maybe we'll have three for tea tonight instead of just the two of us."

"Affection noted, Mistress. Take my greetings to the Doctor Master." K-9's tale wagged happily.

"I will, K-9." She was already half out the door. "Keep watch on the place for me."

As Sarah prepared to go to UNIT, the Brigadier faced disapproval from his better half. "You know she's already running out the door." Liz glared at Alistair from where she sat on the edge of the bed, watching him dress.

"Of course," the Brigadier answered evenly.

"That wasn't very fair." Liz's scowl grew. "Do you really think it's a good idea? I know Dr. Sullivan says that this fellow who's turned up is human, but she's just going to get stuck in again."

"You're right, Liz. I'm not being fair. In fact, I'm being damned unfair." He sighed, as unhappy with himself as she was with him.

"Then why are you doing it?" Liz stood and turned him to face her, reaching up and straightening his tie for him. "I know you, Alistair. You wouldn't hurt Sarah for the world. You may be stuffy, hide bound, overly disciplined and dully military."

"It's so nice to know how highly you think of me." Alistair looked amused.

"I do, that's precisely the point. While you may be all of those things, you aren't unkind. I don't understand what you're hoping to accomplish." Liz looked up at him in exasperation.

"How many young men have we introduced Sarah Jane to since we started seeing each other?" Alistair asked.

"Enough that I'm beginning to wonder if she doesn't like girls," Liz quipped and grinned at the slight blush that brought to the Brigadier's cheeks.

A gruff clearing of his throat, and Alistair continued, "As it were, I would too, but we both know who she's pining for."

"But he looks nothing like the last Doctor she knew, that you knew." Liz sighed. "He looks like the one we all knew — and if he's from that time, then he'll have to go back and if he isn't, well, she's bound to be hurt one way or another."

"I'm doing this to try to give her some closure, Lizzie," Alistair said softly. "If he is the Doctor, then I'll see to it that he talks to her — sets her straight in a way that only he can do. If he isn't the Doctor, then perhaps..." He let his words trail off.

"Oh, Alistair," Liz laughed out loud, "You old romantic you." She brushed off some imaginary lint with her hands, running them down his chest.

"I'd thank you to keep that to yourself." The Brigadier smiled, then leaned down and claimed her lips. "I'll see you for dinner, Lizzie."

"You might have to bring take away to the lab. I have a long day ahead of me," Liz said after they finished the kiss.

While the Brigadier made his way to the old UNIT Headquarters, he hadn't taken into account that Sarah Jane had a head start and was far more likely than he was to disobey the speed limit in her little yellow Beetle.

"Benton. Regimental Sergeant Major Benton." Sarah Jane smiled as she approached her old UNIT compatriot.

"It's Lieutenant Benton, now Miss." Benton smiled. "I take it you're here to see our unexpected guest."

"Oh, congratulations, John." Sarah beamed at him and then swept him into a hug. "And yes, of course, I am. Can I go right now?"

"I think it might be better if you waited for the Brigadier, Miss." Benton looked down at her sympathetically.

Her expression fell. "Oh, now you're worrying me, Benton. Please, if it's the Doctor, I need to see him now."

Benton sighed, not being able to say no in the face of Sarah's distress. "Alright, Miss. I'll take you to Major Sullivan. He can tell you what's going on at least."

"Harry's here." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. Not only because the Doctor was in good hands, but because she knew she could bully Harry into letting her see the Doctor. "Alright, Lieutenant, take me to the Major."

Even with the increase in his rank, Benton didn't fool himself to think he could possibly stop Sarah Jane Smith from doing anything she had set her mind to. It was something of a relief to know he could hand her off to Sullivan and he'd take the Brigadier's ire at the young woman getting to the man without him speaking to her first. He led her through the halls to the medical wing. "Dr. Sullivan, Ms. Smith is here."

"I should have known." Harry sighed as he saw Sarah Jane slip past Benton and made a b-line to the bed.

"Harry, what's happen," Her words stopped flowing as she took in the appearance of the man on the bed. This wasn't her second doctor — all teeth and curls, but her first. Silver hair, hawkish nose, distinguished features. "Doctor," She almost stumbled, then moved to his side and took his hand, deciding for the moment to ignore the reversion in his appearance. "Harry, he's far too warm."

"No, he's fine, Sarah." Harry moved behind her, trying to draw her away.

"No, he's not," Sarah insisted. "He's much too warm for a Gallifreyan. Oh, what happened to him, Harry?"

"Doctor Sullivan doesn't know, Ms. Smith." The Brigadier sighed. "You can go, Sullivan."

For a moment Harry thought to protest, that he should be the one to explain this to Sarah. Still he could tell by the Brigadier's expression that that wasn't a suggestion but an order. "Yes sir." He squeezed Sarah's shoulder then retreated the way the Brigadier had come in.

"What is the matter with him, Sir Alistair?" Sarah looked at the other man pleadingly.

"It's not so much a matter of what's wrong with him, Sarah Jane." The Brigadier took her hands and turned her to face him. "We're not sure this is the Doctor."

"Don't be silly, Brigadier." Her eyes showed her hurt that they could suggest it. "I know it's the one from before, but it's him."

The Brigadier nearly smiled. This was the reason for the Doctor's sake — if it was the Doctor — that he wanted Sarah here. Her unwavering belief in him. He had a feeling the man would need it, if it was him and if it wasn't, Sarah would be the first to see it. He trusted that she wouldn't blind herself to the differences. "Sarah Jane, he's human."

"Human?" Sarah's eyes widened as she looked down at the man on the bed, clearly processing that. "Is the TARDIS anywhere to be found?"

"No, not that we've found," the Brigadier admitted. "However he simply appeared in his old laboratory, completely unconscious."

Sarah reached out and touched the curls, the line of his jaw. "I don't know what's happened to him, Brigadier, but I'm certain this is the Doctor. Human or not." The softness in her gaze reassured the Brigadier that he'd been right to call her there. "May I stay with him?"

The Brigadier nodded. "I'll let Harry know you're staying. He and Benton will be glad of the relief. I'll have them set you up with a cot." He could tell, just by the way she wasn't paying him any mind, that she hadn't heard a word he'd said. She was far too focused on the man in front of her.


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It all belongs to the BBC. I am only borrowing the characters for a while and I will put them back where I found them.
> 
> Thanks to Sue for the beta.
> 
> Author Note: Paracon and Sarah interviewing Three comes from the BBC Radio Play Paradise of Death. So if you don't recognize that, that's why. I have a tendancy to try to roll everything I can in.

As the Doctor slowly came to consciousness the very first thing he grew aware of was the growing dampness on his chest, then the slight warm weight there, followed by the soft scent of vanilla and finally the soft whimpering of a woman crying. His eyes fluttered open and he looked downwards as best as he was able, seeing soft brown curls cascading over his chest.

It was odd. The hair color was right for Zoe, but she shouldn't remember him at all, if it was her. Not after what the Time Lords had done. Still he wasn't a cad. He couldn't possibly ignore the young woman when she was in distress, especially not when she was in distress over him. His hand came up and he stroked the silken curls, "Shhhh, no tears now. Where there's life there's hope."

"Doctor," Sarah's head came up instantly at his voice saying those words. "Oh, Doctor. You're alright."

"Of course, I am, my dear." He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Sending me here and making me human was meant as a punishment, not to kill me. It would have been a waste of effort otherwise."

"The Time Lords did this? But you'd been doing everything they asked. You even left me." Sarah Jane couldn't believe they could be so cruel.

"Left you?" The Doctor didn't remember any such thing, though he supposed that prototype Chameleon arch could have left some holes in his memory – given the normal process was supposed to replace his Time Lord life with another and the Council had thought it was a more suitable punishment to leave him knowledge of the life he'd lost. "I'm afraid, my dear, and I don't want to distress you but I have no idea of who you are."

"No idea?" Sarah Jane's eyes widened and took on the sheen of unshed tears as she looked down at him. "None? You've got no idea." She swallowed hard.

The way this young woman looked at him, well, it made all these much stronger human emotions to stir in his chest, though he had a feeling she'd be able to stir them even if he was Gallifreyan. "No, I don't," he reached up and brushed away one tear as it began to streak her pale cheek. "It doesn't mean I don't want to know though," he paused. "Do you think you could humour me and introduce yourself?" She snuffled a bit and he looked at her in concern. "I'd offer you a hankie but I'm afraid I don't have one at the moment."

"It's alright." She went into her own purse and retrieved one. He watched as she pulled herself together mentally then looked up at him and smiled a still watery smile. "Sarah Jane Smith," she held out her hand to him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Smith," the Doctor said as he took her hand then watched as her face fell a bit. "Or do you prefer being called Sarah?"

"Sarah, if you please." Her smile lit up her face once more and he decided that that was the way he'd like to keep it.

"Then Sarah it is." He agreed then looked up to see a familiar face enter the room, "Brigadier!"

"You recognize him?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Of course," He patted Sarah's hand. "I'd much rather remember you, dear heart, but I don't have any choice. I knew him in my last body."

She ducked her head to cover her blush. "So you remember what happened in your last life?"

He frowned and then nodded. "Yes, I think so."

The Brigadier's brow arched. "Well that gives you a starting place in any case. I suppose it would be bad form to ask you how you're doing."

"I'm doing as well as can be expected." The Doctor admitted. "The Time Lords exiled me here, without my TARDIS and with changing me into a human version of myself."

"That's what you told me happened the last time, when I interviewed you before all that business with that space carnival and Paracon." Sarah interjected. "So they've done it again? That doesn't make sense."

"You interviewed me," the Doctor glowered at her, a little disappointed that he might just be a subject for her but the annoyance fled when he caught her looking at him in a way to dispel his doubts.

"Actually, they just banished him here last time, left him with his TARDIS and his double heart beat," the Brigadier corrected. "This business of changing him into a human being – that's different."

"So what could he have done to have them do this to him?" Sarah Jane reflexively took the Doctor's hand and held it.

"Hard to say," the Brigadier shook his head. "They don't seem partial to explaining themselves."

"Interference in history," the Doctor said with a shrug, "Worst crime a Time Lord can commit."

"You swore me to secrecy about that you know." Sarah Jane smiled at him.

The Doctor chuckled and looked up at her bemused, "Unfortunately, the High Council of the Time Lords aren't easy to keep secrets from." His gaze turned to the Brigadier. "I don't suppose you could find me something else to wear than this." He glanced down at the hospital gown that wrapped his torso.

"Ms. Smith sorted that while you were still unconscious," the Brigadier smirked and gestured to the clothing laid out on her cot.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Smith." The Doctor looked towards the clothing and was surprised at how much it appealed to him. Knowing what would appeal to a Time Lord after his regeneration was never a simple thing yet she had chosen very well.

The way he appraised her had her ducking her head again. "It gave me something to do while I waited, didn't it."

"Yes, well, thank you anyway, Sarah." The Doctor gave her a soft smile once more.

"Perhaps Ms. Smith, we should wait outside while the Doctor changes." The Brigadier suggested, holding out his hand for her.

"Oh yes, right," a blush came to her cheeks as she released the Doctor's hand and rushed out in front of the Brigadier.

Once they were outside the room, they were both met by Harry. "You can't be serious. He's only just woken up. He needs to be in a hospital."

"How do you suggest we sort that, Major?" The Brigadier glowered at the younger man. "It isn't as though the Doctor has any sort of identity outside of UNIT."

"I don't understand why you've been keeping it all so hush-hush." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Just me, Benton and Sarah at this old decommissioned base."

"Things aren't as they once were with UNIT," the Brigadier admitted. "There are reasons I have opted to retire, rather than remain on which has less to do with me wanting to settle with Liz and more to do with how things are being handled now."

"I never understood all the retirement business." Sarah looked up at the Brigadier curiously. "Liz is the last person that should want you to retire; you'll be under her feet more than normal and needy in the extreme. She keeps the same hours you did, which is part of the reason you work so well together."

"Pot and the kettle, hmmm, Sarah Jane," he smiled at the young woman. "I'll have to find something else to keep me occupied, I suppose."

"Still, this idea about sending him home with Sarah." Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry old girl… OWWW!"

Sarah glared at him as she pulled her foot away from stomping his, "Serves you right, Harry. I warned you about calling me old girl."

"Bloody hell, Sarah, I'm just concerned about you. I know you and the Brigadier are convinced that this is the Doctor, but I'm not. What sort of story did he tell you? Did he offer any proof?" He rested all his weight on his other foot as he continued on bravely.

"I don't need proof, Harry. That is the Doctor!" Sarah glowered at him. "Now, you can either be civil or I don't want to hear another word from you." She turned and seeing that the Doctor was now almost completely dressed, she returned to his side, leaving the other two men where they were.

"That's not like her, Brigadier. Sarah always needs proof." Harry turned his attention on his superior officer, "Permission to speak freely, Brigadier."

"Granted within reason, Major." The Brigadier nodded.

"I can't believe you're condoning this. You've no idea who this man is. Just what he says and who he looks like. There's no TARDIS. Nothing to back up his claim that he is the Doctor," Harry looked towards the door with concern.

"He knew who the Doctor was, freely started discussing the Time Lords." The Brigadier looked at the other man, understanding where he was coming from. "It's not exactly something your average grafter would know." He paused and then setting his hand on the other man's shoulder, he continued, "Even if he weren't the Doctor, you do realize that Sarah will never feel about you how you feel for her." He felt Harry's shoulders slump. "I understand how difficult that must be for you, Sullivan, but eventually you will find the right woman for you."

The Brigadier was definitely more perceptive than he let on at times, but what shocked Harry was the fact that he'd actually addressed the situation with him. "Speaking from experience, sir?" Harry said as he looked sadly towards the room, where he could see through the glass in the door Sarah's bright smile as she listened and laughed at something the Doctor had said.

"Actually, yes," the Brigadier admitted with a slight smile. "I'm not even certain that he's the right man for Sarah, but at the moment," he watched as Sarah moved closer to the Doctor allowing him into her personal space as she had always done, "I don't think there's any one else she'd even consider."


	3. Walking the Slow Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It all belongs to the BBC. I am only borrowing the characters for a while and I will put them back where I found them.
> 
> Thanks to Sue for the beta.

"I really have to protest this, Brigadier," Harry scowled at the Brigadier as he watched Sarah and the Doctor packing up the things that she'd acquired for him over the course of the past few days. "Sending him home with Sarah…"

"There really isn't any other choice, Sullivan," the Brigadier said gruffly. "Do you think you can convince her that she shouldn't take him home?"

Harry fell silent, "Perhaps I should go and stay."

"I think not," the Brigadier cut him off before he could go too far down that train of thought. "Liz and I spend a fair bit of time with Sarah Jane. They've gotten quite close." He paused. "And keeping watch over her isn't going to endear you to her."

"If he isn't the Doctor," Harry stubbornly clung to that belief.

"No, Major," the Brigadier shook his head. "One thing I have become convinced of in the past few days is that he is the Doctor. You didn't see him with her before he changed."

"I don't like it." Harry scowled. "She doesn't act like herself with him around – not even when she was with him before."

"Actually she does," the Brigadier corrected the other man. "I know it seems strange to you, but she has always allowed him… this version of him to protect her more to some extent or another." What interested him more was how this version of the Doctor, who protested that he had no memory of even knowing Sarah Jane, had begun to show every sign of being just as protective of her as he'd always been.

"We're all set to go," Sarah came out beaming, a small bag in her hands. "He can have my guest room at Croydon and if the TARDIS appears, we'll come straight away."

"It's doubtful that it would. I think they intend me to be exiled here permanently this time." The Doctor carried the larger bag, containing his clothing as well as some lab equipment he'd appropriated.

Sarah immediately felt badly at the flash of excitement she felt at the idea that the Doctor would be here, with her, forever. "We shouldn't discount the possibility. Besides, there's still the fact that from what we know – you seem to have lost a … gained a…"

The Doctor looked at her in amusement. "Yes, quite." He settled his hand in the small of her back, "After you, my dear."

Harry fell back and frowned as he followed Sarah, the Doctor and the Brigadier out into the parking lot.

"We'll keep a look out, Ms. Smith," the Brigadier assured her. "I would like some answers in that regard as well."

"I suppose I shall have to take your word for it. The pair of you," the Doctor nodded. "I still can't remember any of it." He eyed her car in bemusement. "Well, I have to say the car does suit you, Sarah Jane."

"Oh," she huffed at him playfully. "Get in you, before I leave you here with Harry and the Brigadier."

"Now that would be a fate worse than death," the Doctor said as he put the larger bag onto the roof rack and strapped it down.

"Sarah," Harry started, but he saw the look on her face and knew that whatever he had to say wouldn't be well received. "Drive safely."

"I will," Sarah graced him with a bright smile – almost as a reward for his self control.

He nodded and stepped back from the car as both the Doctor and Sarah went for the driver's door. "Unless you're opening the door for me, Doctor," Sarah arched her brow at him.

"Now Sarah," the Doctor started.

"Oh no," She shook her head as she put her hands on her hips. "Would you let me pilot the TARDIS?"

"Don't be silly." The Doctor frowned at her. "The TARDIS is a finely tuned piece of technology."

"That's yours." Sarah summed it up. "And I wouldn't expect you to let me. Yet, you seem to think I should just budge over and let you drive Ethel."

"Ethel?" The Doctor had an amused look on his face again.

"Yes, Ethel." Sarah scowled. "Pot, kettle, Doctor, you named your car Bessie."

"I wasn't aware I had a car," the Doctor looked curious.

"I'll have her pulled from storage." The Brigadier promised.

The Doctor made his way around to the passenger side and looked down at the seat speculatively. "Do you really expect me to fit in this little sardine can of yours?"

"Oh stop whinging, Doctor." Sarah slipped into the driver's side. "The seat pushes back far enough and there's quite a bit of leg room in these little cars."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He reached down and adjusted the seat, then grimaced as he folded himself into the seat.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, "Honestly, Doctor." She grinned as he pulled the door closed and gave a little wave to Harry and the Brigadier as she pulled out from the lot and headed back to Croydon.

For a moment, Harry seemed to deflate then drew himself back together. "Well, I suppose I should report back to my regular duties, Brigadier." He nodded at the other man, knowing that Benton had already taken his leave earlier after saying his farewells to Sarah and the Doctor.

"Sullivan," The Brigadier started, wanting to say something to help the other man, but found that there was nothing he could say. "Good work, Major."

"Thank you, sir." Harry saluted then turned and walked away.

The car was silent as they drove back to London. It was curious to the Doctor as Sarah hadn't seemed to have any problems talking to him back at UNIT headquarters. The silence wasn't exactly awkward per say, but it wasn't comfortable either. There were little glances she kept sending in his direction as well that he wasn't entirely certain how to interpret.

In the driver's seat, Sarah felt a bit daft really. She'd been so anxious to get him away, to take him home. There was so much she wanted to tell him about – but this version of the Doctor barely even knew her. Would he really be interested in anything she had to tell him?

"So, Sarah," the Doctor broke the silence, "You know it occurs to me that I don't even know how you and I met each other."

"I travelled with you." Sarah tried to avoid answering, but from the look on the Doctor's face she could tell that he knew she was skipping details. "Oh alright, I thought you were behind the disappearances of some scientists." She flushed a little at the admission. "Though I did admit I was wrong fairly quickly."

"Quite an admission from the fairer sex," the Doctor said bemusedly.

Sarah started to laugh. "You said nearly the same exact thing then."

"Well then, we can't be in too terrible straights now can we?" He smiled widely at her, enjoying the joy he could see in her expression when she laughed.

"No, I suppose we aren't." Sarah ducked her head slightly, but looked back out to the road. "It was a Sontaran." She added after a moment.

"Really?" The Doctor's brow arched as he took that in. "Well, out with it, Sarah. I can tell you're dying to tell me all about it."

"But, shouldn't we see if you can remember it on your own? Isn't this a bit like spoilers if you're from before all of this happened?" Sarah frowned.

"Hmmm… Quite right," the Doctor nodded in agreement after some consideration, "Shall we stick to safer subject matter then?"

"Like what?" Sarah enjoyed talking to him, just listening to the sound of his voice, too much to say no.

"A journalist who continues to work with a para-military organization long after her main reason for doing so has gone," the Doctor had put that much together from observation.

Sarah shook her head. "They're my friends." She said simply.

"And you obviously take friendships very seriously," the Doctor observed.

"Is there another way to take them?" A little of the venom that had built up in her broke free with those words.

"No. There shouldn't be." The Doctor admitted.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry." Sarah looked at him. "I don't need to dredge up these things. You don't even remember any of it and it may not have even happened to you."

"It's me that should be sorry," the Doctor said, looking at her kindly. "I hurt you rather badly didn't I, Sarah? And yet here you are, looking out for me, taking me into your home."

"I should say something clever like, that would be telling, shouldn't I?" Sarah quipped, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"You could," the Doctor agreed, "but I think starting with a clean slate would be preferable, don't you?"

"It seems to me you do have a clean slate." Sarah smiled at him then looked back to the road, using it as a way to keep herself together, but even without knowing her well the Doctor could tell it wasn't as bright or unrestrained as it should have been.

"Perhaps," he looked at her seriously. "I assume I left?" Her silence was his answer. "You know a Time Lord doesn't die. We regenerate. Our body heals and changes at the point of death. We can do that thirteen times, and this is my third time."

"Yes, I know." Sarah said softly still not taking her eyes from the road. Not wanting to tell him that she'd seen him regenerate from this body to the next.

"Ah, so… you've seen it then." He could tell she was keeping something back, but given their conversation about spoilers, he decided not to pry. "Good." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "Now imagine Sarah, that you're a Time Lord who can not die and yet… your best friend," He couldn't imagine her being anything less than his best friend, "Your best friend is a species who doesn't regenerate but grows old and dies after far too short a season."

The Doctor watched as she swallowed hard then spoke softly, "I suppose that's why you didn't come back."

"A bit cowardly for someone who always tries to be the hero, eh?" He kept his tone almost playful. "Yes, that's why I wouldn't have come back. Not because I didn't want to Sarah, but because I couldn't. Not and have to face what I knew would come eventually."

The only sound in the car was the engine running and the other sounds that driving made, until finally Sarah spoke up again. "You're here now though aren't you?" It was obvious from the expression on her face that she'd decided to forgive him.

He wasn't certain he deserved it even though he didn't remember any of what he'd done, if he'd done it yet. In fact, he was fairly certain he didn't. However he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth either. "That I am, with no visible means of escape." He winked at her and was delighted to see her bright smile there again. He paused then continued. "And strangely enough I appear to be human and travelling on this slow path much the way you are."

Sarah didn't even have to think about it. For so long as he was here, and walking the slow path, she intended to walk it beside him, "Well it might not be as much of an adventure as travelling in the TARDIS together, but I'm certain we'll find enough trouble to keep us occupied."


End file.
